


Definitely Ranks Above a 6

by theabominable_snowman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabominable_snowman/pseuds/theabominable_snowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s this guy that live upstairs, a mature student, and he’s seriously hot!”</p><p>After that first mention, Derek’s name kept popping up; it seemed that his friends only ran into Derek when Stiles didn't feel like going out, which was happening more and more often now classes had started. It got to the point where Stiles thought it was all an elaborate scheme to try and get him out of the suite more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Ranks Above a 6

 

  _“There’s this guy that live upstairs, a mature student, and he’s seriously hot!”_

That was the first time Stiles heard about Derek Hale. Not the last, most definitely not the last, but he’ll always remember the way Erica practically fell through the front door to their suite, face flushed and chest heaving like she’d run all the way home in her haste to share the news. It’s typical really, that the first night that Stiles passes on going out with his friends is the only night they see anyone ranking above a 6. If he’s anything like how Erica and Lydia describe him then he probably breaks the scale, maybe coming in at somewhere around 14.

 

 

After that first mention, Derek’s name kept popping up; it seemed that his friends only ran into Derek when Stiles didn't feel like going out, which was happening more and more often now classes had started. It got to the point where Stiles thought it was all an elaborate scheme to try and get him out of the suite more. He stuck with that theory for a couple of weeks, until Scott’s girlfriend, Kira, visited and Stiles felt like if he stayed in the suite any longer he’d become just another surface for the two of them to have sex on. That lead to him and Lydia sat on a bench in their pyjamas at 1am. They were there, getting colder and colder (because there is no escaping winter in New York), for about 20 minutes before someone jogged over. The mystery man was wearing a hoodie, so Stiles couldn’t see his face, but Lydia recognised him immediately.

“Derek!” She pulled the man, Derek apparently, into a one-armed hug while simultaneously pulling Stiles off the bench.

“You guys look cold, do you want to come up to mine for a bit?” Derek pulled his hood down and looked at Stiles, whose jaw promptly dropped to the ground. The guy was the most gorgeous human being Stiles had ever seen. Like, _ever_. He had beautiful sage green eyes and a perfectly chiseled jaw with a layer of dark brown stubble that Stiles desperately wanted to rub his cheek against.

“Uhhhhh…”

“Sure Derek, that sounds great,” Lydia interrupted. Derek smiled, his eyes lighting up, still firmly locked on Stiles’, and nodded towards the building.

“Uh, yeah, thanks. I’m Stiles, by the way.”

“Yeah, Lydia and Erica have told me a lot about you.” _Shit_.

“Ha, nothing too bad I hope…” _Like I have an enormous gay crush on you from only what the girls have told me_. Lydia let out a small giggle while Derek just winked at him before turning back around and continuing towards the dorms.

 

One thing Lydia and Erica managed to leave out of their numerous and lengthy descriptions of Derek Hale was that he lived on the top fucking floor. Given how tired Stiles already was, it was only a few floors before his legs were ready to collapse underneath him.

“Jesus Derek…I already…hate you on principle…too many…fuckin’ stairs!” “Man up Stilinski,” Lydia yelled from two flights up. He could hear Derek’s deep chuckle reverberating down the halls and it made his stomach jump.

 

 

Derek’s apartment was a lot like his own, not as many bedrooms as Derek only had one roommate (“he’s Greek, only met him a couple of times and barely understood a word he said”) and he wasn’t home, so the three of them were sat around the kitchen table, chatting freely. There weren’t many people that could get Stiles to calm down and sit still long enough to really _enjoy_ a conversation, but there was Derek, only having waltzed into his life an hour ago and already had him enthralled. If he was being honest with himself, Derek had him hook, line, and sinker when he was just an idea implanted in his brain by his horny, oversharing roommates.

 

“Stiles?” Stiles started at the mention of his name, realising he’d been staring at Derek for longer than was okay for someone who was technically a stranger.

“Sorry, I guess I fell asleep with my eyes open,” Stiles tried to laugh it off, quickly averting his eyes.

“If you guys want to crash I have some blankets and stuff?”

“Actually, Allison texted me a minute ago and she needs some girl time so I’m gonna head out. But Stiles, you should totally stay.” Lydia threw Stiles an evil grin; she clearly knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

“Sure, I’ll just go and get everything set up.” With that Derek stood up and left Stiles and Lydia alone in the kitchen. 

“What the fuck Lyd? Why did you do that?” Stiles was struggling between anger and panic, made worse by Lydia’s calm and slightly amused face.

“I did it because you were never going to make the first move. You like him, Stiles, and he likes you.”

“What?” “Ever since the first time we told him about you, he always asks how you are, if you’re coming out with us, when he gets to meet you.”

“Oh…” Stiles was a little stunned, who wouldn't be upon finding out that a guy that looked like a Greek god was interested in them?

“So go in there and make the most of this opportunity provided by your very wonderful friend.” Lydia gave him a little shove before standing and walking over to the kitchen door. Opening it, she looked back at Stiles, who was now standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

“C’mon wuss,” Lydia said, gesturing though the door.

 

 

Stiles walked down the hall towards the room emitting a soft glow from a lamp. Derek was trying to put clean sheets on his duvet. At least, that’s what Stiles assumed; it looked more like the duvet had come alive and started trying to eat Derek whole, as there was only his bare feet sticking out the bottom and some muffled cursing.

“Uhhh, Derek?” The duvet suddenly froze and the cursing stopped.

“Stiles? Could I get some help please?” Stiles crossed the room to give him a hand and in no time they’d got the duvet sorted out and back on the bed.

“You can have the bed and I’ll take the floor,” Derek gestured to a meagre pile of blankets and a pillow on the floor by the closet.

“Okay, if you're sure.” Since Stiles was already dressed for bed, in his boxers and an old band t-shirt, he climbed under the covers and turned his back to Derek, so the other man could strip down with some semblance of privacy. Once the lamp switched off and Derek huffed out a quiet goodnight, Stiles rolled onto his back, replied, and tried to get some sleep. Stiles lay awake for a while, listening to Derek toss and turn on the floor, trying to get comfortable. He gave it another 5 minutes before he sat up to look at Derek.

 “Just get your ass up here, dude, there’s more than enough room for the both of us.”

“Are you sure?”

“Seriously, just get up here.” Stiles shuffled closer to the wall in the queen sized bed and threw back the covers for Derek. The older man climbed into the bed and settled down, wishing Stiles goodnight one more time.

 

 

When Stiles woke up there was sunlight streaming in through a gap in the curtains, landing right on Stiles’ face. Feeling sleepy and comfortable and warm, and knowing it was Sunday, he just snuggled further into his pillow. At least, he thought it was his pillow, but it felt too hard and smooth. Blinking open one eye Stiles froze when he focused on what he was lying on, or _who_ he was lying on. Stiles was pressed up against Derek’s side, head lying on his chest, one leg draped over Derek’s, and a very awkward hard on jutting into his hip. _Shit_. One of Derek’s arms was wrapped around him, fingers drawing idle patterns up and down Stiles’ bicep. That meant he was awake and probably very aware of Stiles’ boner invading his personal space. _Fuck_.

“Stiles, I can hear you thinking. Stop freaking out.”

“But…what?” Derek didn't answer, just took Stiles’ hand, slid it down his torso, and settled it over the prominent bulge in his own underwear.

“Oh,” Stiles breathed out, tilting his head up to look Derek in the eyes. Derek returned the look for maybe 3 seconds before leaning down and capturing Stiles’ lips in a weirdly tender kiss for saying that Stiles still had his hand on Derek’s dick. Stiles used this opportunity to start slowly rubbing Derek’s erection through his boxers while deepening the kiss, his tongue tangling with Derek’s. Derek pushed Stiles onto his back, following him over and hovering above him for a moment, before grinding his hips down into Stiles’. That was it for Stiles; screw slow and careful, it was on. He dragged his hands down Derek’s back, fingers digging in and no doubt leaving marks, while thrusting his hips up into Derek’s downward movements. The previously quiet room was filled with their moans and heavy breathing.

“ _Fuck_ …Derek!” Stiles scrabbled with Derek’s boxers, trying to push them down his hips before the older man got the idea and sat up to get rid of them and Stiles’ clothes in one go. Then it was skin to skin and it was glorious.

“Oh God, _Stiles_ ,” Derek panted into Stiles’ neck. Stiles reached between his hand down them, grasping both of their cocks and stroking, pulling a low keen from Derek. He bit down on Stiles’ collarbone, sucking a mark into the pale skin, and it pushed Stiles over the edge. He came with a yell of what was probably Derek’s name, spilling over his hand and both their stomachs. Derek groaned once more, biting the teen’s earlobe as he followed.

 

Derek flopped over to the side and the two men just lay there, catching their breaths. Stiles was the first to break the silence with a sudden burst of laughter, catching Derek’s attention.

“Dude that was awesome!” Derek himself chuckled at that.

“I mean, I don’t have much of a frame of reference, like at all, but I’m pretty sure that classes as amazing sex.”

“Glad I could be of assistance.” Stiles curled into Derek’s side, resuming the exact position he’d awoken in, and he felt Derek’s arm wind back around him.

“Can we do that again…and again, and again?”

“Geez Stiles, I’m not 15 anymore, give me a minute,” Derek laughed.

“I didn’t mean right now, I meant…for the foreseeable future?” Stiles looked hopefully into the other man’s eyes.

“Are you asking me out?”

“I believe I was asking you for sex, but if I _must_ I can throw in a pizza too,” Stiles replied jokingly, but Derek could see the nervousness behind the cocky smile.

“Stiles, I would love to be your boyfriend.” Stiles let out a relieved breath and placed a soft kiss to Derek’s lips.

“Good.” Derek dragged Stiles back in and they didn’t leave bed for the rest of the day , except to get that pizza Stiles promised.

 


End file.
